


Until The Sun Rose

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 15, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: TFW is back in the bunker after defeating Chuck and after Dean rescued Cas from the Empty. Is time for the hunter to be honest with his angel and confess his feelings...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	Until The Sun Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot I wrote for the Dean Cas Anniversary.  
> I imagined how could they get together, finally, after everything ends... I wrote my own spn ending.  
> Thank you to @elephino_forthehalibut for editing this work.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

After celebrating another triumph, after drinking whiskey and laughing, and drinking again, after exchanging smiles and bad jokes, it’s time for Dean to be honest.

Chuck fell first, but then the Empty took Cas with it…

And Dean felt like he was dead inside, again.

And the worst thing weighing on his heart, was he couldn't say it. He couldn't say how he loves his angel so much.

Now Sam and Jack are yawning. Even for a nephilim becoming the new God, two hard battles in a row is cosmically exhausting.

Sam stares at Cas, "We are so happy to have you back, Cas." He smiles tenderly.

Cas just bows his head and raises his beer with a slight, grateful grin.

Dean swallows at the sight, so bright, so beautiful.

Jack is yawning again, and Sam side eyes him chuckling, "Time to go to bed. Even gods need to sleep from time to time." 

The kid nods in agreement and stands up. Reaching for his father, he hugs him from behind and Cas places his hand on the kid's forearm with fondness.

"Good night, Cas." Jack whispers happily.

Sam guides the kid out of the kitchen, and follows him too. "Good night, guys," he says before leaving.

Cas and Dean look at each other in silence.

"You should go to sleep too, Dean," The angel mutters, dropping his eyes to the beer in his hands.

Dean breathes deeply, and shakes his head, "I don't think so… not tonight." He chuckles nervously.

Cas cocks his head and narrows his eyes, in that adorable, oh so familiar way.

"You searched for me through the Empty, and that must've been hard for you."

"It was hard the moment I lost you." Dean utters, and their eyes meet again. There's something in those green eyes, something new and intense. Castiel gulps, he knows what it is: _determination_.

"Dean, I…" 

But Dean cuts him off, turning around in his seat and holding his hand with both of his, "I swore to myself I would never let you go… and when the Void took you away from me…" Dean lowers his head, closing his eyes, pursing his lips, and tightening his grip on that beloved hand.

The angel shivers, "I'm okay, you found me. You brought me back." Cas reaches for Dean's hands with his free one.

Dean is the one shivering now…

The hunter opens his eyes, to find the entire blue ocean looking back at him.

"I… I love you, Cas… I have always…" Dean can't speak. There are tears running down his cheeks, and his body feels so weak, he has to close his eyes again.

Cas parts his lips, amazed by the sudden confession, but not that much. He smiles and chuckles. Dean is staring at him again. The angel caresses the hunter's cheek, with unshed tears in his blue eyes. "I know," he mutters, reaching those lips slowly, with so many years of longing, waiting for those words, waiting for this kiss.

Dean can't handle this. He had imagined and dreamed of tasting Castiel's lips so many times. So many dreams… so many…

He tries to answer, but the kiss is clumsy. It's very difficult to kiss his angel in that position, so he stands up, never stopping the kiss, and Cas follows his lead.

Dean deepens the kiss, pressing his body against Castiel's. It’s heated, and passionate, and everything Dean wants.

Dean can love his angel without reservations… there are no secrets, no buried feelings. All of them are in that kiss, delicious lips against his own.

The trenchcoat is on the floor, and the coat, and Dean's shirt. Like two chaotic dancers that never wanted to let go, they kiss and walk through the corridor, and they enter Dean's room.

The room in which the hunter had longed, starving for Cas' touch.

And now, they are making love to each other, because there won't be anything in this world as strong as their love to pull them apart again.

It’s their profound bond. It’s the fact that they belong to each other, since the first time Castiel laid a hand on him in Hell, they both were saved.

Lips tasting skin, hands touching intimately. They move like snakes on the mattress, naked and hangry.

So many kisses, as if they had kissed for an eternity.

So many “I love you's” as if they had known it since always.

Maybe they did…

They become one, for more than once this night. Angel claiming his human, and human claiming his angel.

It's perfect. 

And when morning comes, both men are gracefully hugging each other, and kissing, because it will never be enough to make up for the time they lost, the kisses they didn't give to each other, and the nights they didn’t sleep feeling skin against skin, whispering 'I love you', until the sun rose.


End file.
